


Patience Is A Virtue

by lostangelkira



Series: Mating Season [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Rape, F/M, Heartache, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira





	Patience Is A Virtue

*Dean*

 

“Daddy!” his kids shouted as they ran outside to meet him, careful not to slip in the snow.

He grinned as they hugged him tightly, mindful of his large belly. Being that this is the last day of school before Christmas Break, he was getting really close to laying their next...and last set of children. For a while anyway.

“I missed you guys too,” he chuckled as they pulled away. “Go on now, get in the car. Your Uncle Adam and Lucifer are waiting to help you.”

All but Amriel and Jon ran for the car, the pair of them talking with their friends; Amriel with Emily and Amy, Jon with Tyler and Luke. When his friends went off to meet their ride, Jon gave the MacLeod twins a brief hug, blushing when Emily gave him a kiss on the cheek, blushing like crazy herself before running after her sister. He couldn't help but smile fondly. Emily was a sweet kid. He could see why Jon was taking a shine to her. Once they had finished with their goodbyes, they made their way to the car.

“Good to see you out, Mr. Winchester,” he heard Claire say, a smile evident in her tone.

He turned to see Claire Donovan, one of his children's teachers there, smiling. She had taken to the news of them being angels really well. Most people had taken well to the news actually.

“I couldn't stand another minute in the house,” he answered, pulling her in for a hug. “I will admit, it's nice to be able to walk out in public and not have to hide.”

“I take it you're nearly ready to pop,” she said, running a hand over his distended abdomen.

“I can't wait,” he sighed. “This set has been doing a number on my back.”

“You know, I could come over later and give you a massage,” she told him. “I studied massage therapy as my minor and when I need a little extra cash and during the summer break, I work as a masseuse.”

“Please do,” he replied, blushing lightly as he knew that sounded a little too eager. “And please, I'd like for you to come and stay for dinner. We'll be having quite a bit of the family over, but I am making my famous roast pork barbeque and all the sides you can imagine.”

“Sure,” she said, grinning.

“Great, dinner's at 7,” he told her, heading for the car.

He let Adam drive, his belly too big for him to drive. When they got back, he was nearly thrown off his feet by Gabriel chasing a naked and dripping Danielle running through the house.

“Sorry Dean!” Gabriel called as he continued his chase, his daughter laughing maniacally.

“You ok?” Sam asked, wiping his hands on a towel. “Danielle got into some paint. We got her cleaned up, but she thought it would be funny to run from her papa. Just as well; now Gabriel can get a taste of his own medicine.”

“How's dinner looking?” he asked Cas and Tamriel, entering the kitchen and having a seat on one of the stools.

“Everything's coming along great,” Tamriel sighed as she sat down, rubbing her stomach.

“You ok?” he asked her, rubbing her back.

“I think so,” she replied. “But I keep getting nudged. It's been happening for the last couple of weeks.”

“You might want to have someone take a look at you,” Dean said. “You might be going the human route of pregnancy and birth. I never felt anything like that with any of mine.”

“Oh she is,” a familiar and snarky British accent. “That little bun is going to need extra time to cook.”

“Hello, Balthazar,” Castiel said, surprised as the angel in question came around the corner. “Didn't expect to see you here.”

“Thought I'd come and see some of my nieces and nephews,” he said with a shrug. “Plus, I imagine Dean's about ready to blow any day now. All of the healer angels are swamped with work.”

“Have you settled down yet?” Sam asked as he took a seat for a moment.

“Please,” the angel scoffed. “Why would a handsome rogue like myself go off the market?”

“And how do you know that I'm going the human route of carrying?” Tamriel asked, sounding a little panicked.

“You know I've always been sensitive to the energy new life gives off,” he said with a smile. “Yours is taking after your mate is all. It's healthy otherwise.”

“It?” she asked.

“I don't think it's fair to tell you what you're having,” he replied. “You might want to go find an OB/GYN, sister. Like I said, all the healer angels are swamped and they aren't going to be able to be there for you.”

A knock at the door had Dean getting on his feet, his back protesting the movement. He practically waddled to the answer it. Claire was there, huddled against the strong winter wind that had picked up. Snow blew in as she quickly ducked inside. He pulled her close with his wing, warming her as he shut the door.

“Thanks,” she sighed as she brushed snow off her coat before taking it off. “It just picked up as I pulled in.”

“If you have to, you can always stay the night,” he told her, taking her coat and hanging it in the closet.

He winced again as his lower back throbbed from the strain of carrying the extra weight. Claire didn't miss it either.

“How's about you show me to a room with space so we can get that discomfort taken care of, hmm?” she asked, placing a tender hand on his back.

“That sounds good,” he answered.

“Is there any way we could get someone in the house to get my table out of the car?” she asked as they passed the full kitchen.

“Done,” Gabriel said as he walked out of the living room, carrying Danielle and snapping his fingers. “It's set up in the first room on your left.”

“Thanks,” she told him, grinning at little Danielle.

Once in the room, she helped him get undressed, leaving him in his boxers, and getting up on the table. Thankfully, it was configured to allow his stomach to hang freely. It felt good to lay down. And as soon as she started working on him, he relaxed and felt amazing. He couldn't help but purr when the knots in his back loosened.

“I take it you like that?” she asked, the smile clearly heard in her voice.

“You have no idea,” he groaned, trembling as she worked his wing joints.

It was another half hour before she was done and he felt brand new. Once he was on his feet again, he spread his wings wide, stretching and flexing the muscles before refolding.

“Thanks,” he told her, giving her a hug. “I really needed that.”

“Any time,” she said. “You've been like family to me. With most of my family on the West Coast and my parents retired to Italy...I never see any of them. I miss them, frankly. And with my brothers and sister busy with their own families, they can't come see me. It's just too hard for them.” She wiped at her eyes, clearly a little upset. “Just as well, I guess. They always harp at me about when I'm going to start my own family.”

“Something that doesn't interest you?” Dean asked, unable to stifle the curiosity as he opened the door, the sounds of food being set on the table easily heard.

“It's something I've wanted more than anything,” she sighed. “But...I'd had a malignant cyst on one of my ovaries about four years ago. They removed it and after six months of constant tests, was deemed to be free of any cancers. But it has reduced my chances of conception, considering the one working ovary I do have is undersized and doesn't work as well as it should. I'm lucky to ovulate every three or four months. They've projected that within the next year, I'll go through menopause and...that will be it.” He closed the door after hearing that, setting her down on the edge of the bed in the room. “I'm only twenty-six. I've seriously considered having a family for the last ten years. I should've seen this coming; anybody that wants a family can't seem to have one of their own and the ones that never had any intention of having a family pops kids out continuously.”

“Miracles can happen, though,” he murmured to her. “Just look at me. Deep down, I'd always wanted a family of my own. But when you hunt monsters and creatures of lore and legend, it doesn't allow for it. I thank God every day for Cas and my children.”

“Thanks, Dean,” she sighed, smiling a little and hugging him again. “You're a sweet man.”

“I try,” he said with a chuckle.

Going back out, they found everyone setting the large table for the adults, and the smaller version for the kids. Claire rolled up her sleeves and helped out as Dean took a seat at the head of the table. Once that was done and everyone started taking their seats, he noticed that Balthazar pulled out Claire's chair for her and sat beside her. Everyone was having a good time, but he was paying close attention to Balthazar. He was being polite and charming to their dinner guest, sure. Yet he knew the angel's reputation of 'loving and leaving'. Claire didn't deserve that. After dinner was over and the plates were cleared, Balthazar turned to her.

“Would you care for a glass of wine and dessert?” he asked. “Or do have somewhere you have to be?”

“I'd like that,” she said with a smile.

“Have a seat in the room just off the living room,” he told her. “I'll be right there.”

Dean followed him into the kitchen.

“Looks like you and Claire hit it off a bit,” he said, watching the angel pull out a chilled bottle of a blush wine and placed it on a tray with two glasses. Next was two oven warm brownies and a scoop of ice cream for each.

“She's a lovely young lady,” Balthazar replied, popping the cork and pouring. “Very charming and interesting. I'd love to take her out sometime.”

“Don't unless you plan to be a little bit serious about it,” he told him, his voice stern. “She doesn't deserve your usual bullshit, Balthazar.”

“Come off it,” he all but snapped. “She's a big girl and can make her own decisions.”

“She's looking for a serious relationship, in spite of health issues that may make anyone she gets serious with look elsewhere. You're right; she's a charming person and loves kids, loves her job. But if you do what you're so known for doing, then leave it at this night. I'm warning you.”

He sighed heavily and cut himself an extra large brownie, as the angel headed out of the kitchen, hoping that Balthazar didn't do anything stupid.

 

 

*Claire*

 

 

“Wow, this looks good,” she said as he handed her a brownie and a glass of wine.

“You're welcome,” Balthazar said with a smile.

He was a handsome guy; tall, angular, yet soft features for a man, short blonde hair and blue gray eyes. Plus he was charming as hell. Normally, she didn't go for guys like him. They all thought they were a gift to women and narcissistic. She didn't get that from him. Still, she'd be on guard. The last thing she wanted was to get attached to someone that could cut and run at a moment's notice.

“So what got you into teaching?” he asked as he sat down.

“When I was younger, about 7th grade, I struggled in school due to health problems and just an overall inability to focus,” she answered. “Most of my teachers never took the time to help me, a lot of them didn't even care. But there was one; a 3rd grade teacher part of my school. She helped me learn new ways to study, helped tutor me when I was too sick to go. She never gave up on me. After that, I was determined to help others by teaching them not just basic education, but the lessons of life that truly matter.”

“Very noble,” Balthazar said with a nod. “My nieces and nephews adore you, you know. It's obvious you're great at what you do.”

“Thank you,” she told him. “What is it that you do?”

“I'm a Watcher,” he answered. “A guardian angel of sorts. I just watch over people in general unless given a specific person or set of people to watch over.”

“Any assignments?”

“Not right now,” he told her. “My my most recent passed on to their rightful reward last week. They'd had a full life and were ready.”

“Sounds like you're great at what you do too, hmm?” she asked, smiling a little.

“You could say that,” he chuckled. “Forgive me if this is too forward, but I'd like to take you to dinner. Say...this Tuesday? Six?”

“Sure,” she answered, “I don't get out often enough.”

“Oh I'll remedy that for sure,” he purred, taking hold of her hand and kissing it.

They talked for a while, the snow eventually stopping. He walked her out to her car, giving her a brief kiss on the cheek before he headed back inside. Yet, the whole way home she could swear he was watching over her.

 

4 days later...

 

 

Claire couldn't stop from laughing as Balthazar opened the door for her. They'd just finished a night of dinner and dancing in Spain, ending their evening with a quick trip to see Dean and how he was doing. She'd been concerned with the aches and pains he was experiencing.

“Come on, you didn't really set Michael Jackson on fire,” she said, wiping away her tears from laughing so hard.

“Not on purpose,” the angel said with a chuckle. “I was just trying to get into the pants of the production manager and...accidents happen.”

“Like to live a little dangerously, hmm?” she said with a smirk.

“I just try to enjoy life,” he answered.

When he tensed up, she grew worried. But before she could ask what was up, there was a strangled cry coming from the basement. She followed Balthazar downstairs to find a very naked Dean panting heavily in a large nest of pillows and blankets. Castiel and Gabriel were on either side of him.

“Looks like it's showtime,” Balthazar said with a smile. “How are you doing, Dean?”

“I want to strangle something right about now,” he moaned. “But ok otherwise.”

“You're close,” she said softly. “You mind if I stay with you?”

“Not at all,” he all but whimpered.

Which didn't last long at all; maybe three hours before he was straining and eventually, had laid two large eggs; the shells crystalline and glittering with every possible color. Dean was clearly relieved as he eased onto his side, pulling the eggs close to him.

“Wow,” she murmured. “They are beautiful.”

“Thank you,” he purred softly, watching her carefully as she touched one. But pulled her hand back when she felt a sharp jolt. He chuckled as he tucked his wing around them. “They like you.”

“Huh?” she asked, shaking her hand out from the shock.

“My last set of little ones would give a lot of the family a hell of a jolt,” he answered. “Michael told me that the fledglings do that when they come into contact with people they like and family that's closest to them. They find it fun and a way to reach out and connect.”

“Well I like them too,” she said with a smile. “Maybe we should leave you alone to rest?”

“I'd like that,” he yawned, falling asleep nearly instantly.

Balthazar helped her to her feet and a few seconds later, she was standing in her apartment.

“I had an amazing time tonight,” she said to him, turning into his body and placing her arms around him. “It was great to get out for once. I don't get to do this all that often.”

“Good,” he murmured, making her look up at him. “I feel the same.”

He leaned in and kissed her soft and slow, making her press into his body harder. Pulling her hips into his, she could feel that he was hard, practically throbbing. Part of her wanted nothing more than to go to bed with him and have a hell of a night. But she just couldn't bring herself to do that. She did that in college and up until a year ago and it had brought her no closer to finding someone she could spend her life with. Then again, with her issues, she never would find that. She pulled back and he followed for a second, looking disappointed.

“Thanks again for a wonderful evening,” she told him. “How about catching a movie this weekend? My treat.”

“Sure,” he replied, giving her a brief kiss before leaving.

Once he was gone, she felt nothing but lonely, close to hopeless actually. Wiping away her tears, she got ready for bed.

 

 

3 months later...

 

 

*Balthazar*

 

 

“How do I look?” he asked the room as he did a quick turn.

“You look good,” Dean told him, turning over carefully in his nest, looking up from his book. “What's the occasion?”

“I'm taking Claire out,” he answered, straightening his tie.

“You've been dating for what...3 months now?” Castiel asked, getting to his feet and stretching. “Normally you don't see anyone for more than a few days.”

He couldn't hide the blush that was creeping up his face and neck. “I...She...she makes me feel things I've never felt. I want to make her happy and give her anything she wants.  
Whenever I've done something for her just to make her smile...it makes me feel more alive when I succeed.”

“Wow, you really love her, don't you?” Dean asked. “And here I thought no one would ever make you chase them as long as you have her.”

He just shook his head a little and took off for Claire's, stopping quickly to get some flowers. When he got there, though, he found the door to her apartment busted off the hinges. Hearing her scream, Balthazar quickly went in to find three men in her place. Two were going through her things and one...was in her bedroom with her.

“Get off of me!” she screamed, the guy slapping her hard enough to draw blood as he tore at her clothes.

Growling, he stormed in and tossed the intruder on top of her across and the room and through the wall. His partners saw that and they went to run. He put a stop to that, forcing them to freeze. With a snap of his fingers, he sent them to the cops, naked, hog-tied and a note in their writing confessing to what they'd been doing. Stepping over to Claire, his heart broke. She'd been worked over; bruises were all over her arms, legs and chest. Shallow cuts covered her hands and sides. When he just barely touched her, she shrank back from him, curling into a ball.

“It's ok,” he told her softly. “You're ok. They're gone. I'm here.”

She launched herself at him, holding him tight. He put his arms around her carefully, comforting her briefly before taking her to the hospital. Hours and hours went by as he sat and waited in the waiting room, unable to stop worrying about her.

“Balthazar?” he heard Tamriel ask. Looking up, he saw her and Bobby Singer standing there, about to get on an elevator. “What's wrong?”

“Claire,” he finally replied. “The girl I've been seeing. I went over to her place to find people had broken into her apartment. They were robbing her and trying to rape her. I stopped them before they could, but...they still hurt her.” He looked at the floor, determined not to cry. “I...wanted to smite them. I really fucking did. But I managed to send them to the police.”

“That's amazing for you,” she told him. “You always were one to act before thinking. Claire has done wonders for you.”

“I love her,” he said, his eyes going wide when he realized what he just said.

“Wow,” she murmured. “I never thought I would see you in love. How is she?”

“I don't know,” he replied, even closer to tears. “They rushed her back and it's been hours.”

Before Tamriel could say anything, a doctor came out, pulling his mask off. He got up, wringing his hands as he met the physician.

“She's doing well,” the doctor told him. “She had a broken rib that had nicked her liver, but we got to the bleed and fixed it easily. Claire is resting now in recovery. You can go in now.”

Balthazar all but blew the man over as he stormed through into recovery. He found her in the last room on the left hand side. There was no stopping the tears when he saw her lying in that hospital bed, slightly pale, bruised, looking so tired. Seeing her like this is what firmly cemented the fact that he was in love with her. How could he not be when his heart felt like it was in a vice just seeing her like this? As he sat down next to her, she opened her eyes, smiling a little.

“Hey there,” she murmured. “You...were there for me.”

“I'll always be there for you, Claire,” he told her, taking hold of her hand. “I...I love you.” She started crying, making him grow even more concerned. “What's wrong?”

“I love you too, Balthazar,” she said through her tears. “Which makes what I'm about to say harder.”

“What is it?” he asked.

“Balth...I...there's a very good chance that I can't have children,” she told him. “I'm like you; I want a child or two. But my body has other plans.”

“I don't care about that,” he told her. “What I want is to spend eternity with you.” He leaned over and kissed her softly. “We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

She cried more. He just got up on the bed with her and held her through it. When she dozed off, he carefully got up and sat in a chair next to her. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked behind him to find Michael and Jody standing there.

“You ok?” they asked, sitting on either side of him.

“For now,” he sighed. “We've been having a hell of a day. I admitted that I love her. She feels the same.”

“That's good,” his brother told him softly, reaching over and gently squeezing his shoulder.

“But she was afraid to,” he added.

“Why?” Jody asked.

“Because she may not be able to have children,” he replied. “And we both want kids.”

“Love can get you through some amazing obstacles,” Jody told him. “And I've seen friends of mine go through the same struggles. The biggest advice they had after finally having kids is to not stress over it. Just...enjoy being with each other and it will come. You have to believe that.”

“Thanks, Jody,” he murmured, smiling a little.

 

**

 

Later that day, he was able to take her home. He'd fixed up her place and personally secured with a brand new system. But he chose to take her to a small place he'd never brought anyone to. The last thing she needs is to be reminded of the attack.

“This place is lovely,” she told him as he helped her sit in the most comfortable chair he had in his living room.

“Thank you,” Balthazar told her with a smile. “Feel good?”

“A lot better after you threw some healing energy my way,” she purred. “I feel a little weak, but I'm not in pain.” She took hold of his hand and kissed it. “I feel lucky that you're in my life.”

“I feel the same way,” he replied, leaning over and kissing her forehead. “You hungry?”

“Yeah,” she said, shifting in her seat.

“I'll order something,” he told her. “I don't have much here right now and I just don't have enough energy in me to snap up some groceries.”

“Fine by me,” Claire said.

A few minutes later, he hung up his phone, some fresh and tasty Thai food on its way. She winced as she shifted in her seat.

“Come here,” he said, helping her back up. “Let's get you stretched out.” Getting her into the bedroom, he eased her onto the bed and sitting her up with several pillows. “Better?”

“Very,” she sighed, tugging on his hand.

He followed the silent command, settling in next to her. Purring softly, he tucked her in against his side, letting one of his wings settle behind her. Flipping on the TV, he found a decent movie on and they just sat there, enjoying the time together. About ten minutes in, Claire started nuzzling against his throat, sucking at his skin. That was doing things to him that he felt she may not be ready for. When she managed to find his most sensitive spot; just behind his ear, he couldn't stop himself. Turning to her, he pinned her to the bed, draping himself over her and kissing her hard.

When she started kissing back just as hard, he moaned, wings flaring high and wide. He worked himself against her, which had her pushing back at him, responding well to the advances. As he moved to take off her clothes, the doorbell rang.

“Damn,” he muttered, tucking his face against her neck.

She chuckled and kissed him quickly, patting his shoulder. He smiled a little and went to go get their food.

 

*Claire*

 

She'd been shocked when he jumped her. But in a good way. She felt ready to finally be with him. And in spite of his eagerness over the last few months, he was being very slow and patient. She couldn't help but smile as he brought in a large tray with their food and some sodas as opposed to alcohol. They had a nice time enjoying their dinner; sharing with each other, laughing and talking. There was no pressure to do anything. And that's what she loved the most about him. He was direct in his actions and what he said, but once it was out there, he left it up to you to decide what to do about it. His personality complemented hers...there wasn't much more she could ask for.

Once they were done with their food, he snapped the tray to the kitchen and then he was all over her again, his hands getting up under her shirt and getting it off her in record time. His mouth went to her bared breasts, barely flicking her left nipple with his tongue.

“Balth....mmm,” she panted, feeling more sensitive than she's ever felt before. “Yes..”

The angel purred as he touched and kissed her, eventually getting her pants off. She felt a little nervous as he moved lower on her body, nudging her legs apart and peeling her panties off.

“I love that you're so wet for me,” he murmured, kissing her belly button.

She couldn't help but flinch as he lowered his head. It didn't go unnoticed.

“Are you hurting?” he asked, his concern evident.

“No,” she replied. “I...I've never had partners that have went down on me.”

The growl that came from him had her trembling with need, it was so erotic.

“Now you do,” he purred.

Before she could say anything else, he put his mouth to her sex. The first impression she got was the heat of his mouth, which had her gasping. What had her moaning was the feel of his tongue on her most sensitive area. She gripped the back of his head instinctively, working herself against his face. He responded well to her reaction, working her harder.

She couldn't help but whine when he stopped. But quickly grew excited as he pulled himself up her body, completely naked. He kissed her gently, taking his time. Rearing back, he had her straddle his lap, easing her onto his erection.

“Damn, you're big,” she gasped, easing slowly down and loving the stretch.

“Such a charmer, you are,” he chuckled, his body trembling as they joined.

Letting her settle, Balthazar kissed her throat, sucking marks along the column of her throat. It made her start to move up and down on him, making them both moan. When his wings came around them, she took it on herself and threaded her fingers through the amazing gray and gold feathers. His rhythm stuttered and he growled, pulling her down onto him harder. She loved bringing out that animalistic side in him, enjoying the contrast of his tender demeanor.

“I'm close,” she whimpered.

Hearing that, Balthazar put her on her back and proceeded to relentlessly pound her, his angle perfect to hit all her sweet spots.

“I want to make you mine,” he groaned, his hand holding her right thigh, his palm tingling. “To mark.”

“Please!” she cried out, right on the edge.

“Mine,” he snarled, digging deep and gripping her thigh hard around the back.

That set off the most intense orgasm of her life, juices spilling out of her in droves as she shook violently in his hold as he kept going, hitting his own orgasm as she felt a burning on the back of her right thigh. They wound down slowly, easing into the bed. She pried her fingers from his skin, leaving some marks of her own. She couldn't keep her hands off of him, stroking any piece of him he could. Balthazar purred loudly, pulling her close, his fingers gently stroking the mark left on her thigh. It sent an amazing feeling of...being someone's permanently. She loved it.

“Forever mine,” he murmured, kissing her softly. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” she yawned, drifting away in her boyfriend's...no. Her mate's arms.

 

Five weeks later...

 

*Balthazar*

 

“How are you doing?” he asked Tamriel softly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

She looked exhausted, but on cloud nine as she held her son in her arms. The child was adorable. His heart hurt looking at how happy her and her mate were. There was only one thing left he wanted in life that he didn't have; but may never get. He loved Claire with everything he was. But he knew that it killed her that they may never have a child either. They took solace in one another.

“I'm amazing,” she sighed. “He's perfect.”

“What's his name?” he asked.

“Andriel; angel of truth,” she replied.

Bobby was clearly on cloud nine, unable to tear his eyes away from his son. He didn't stay long. Partly to give the new family some alone time, but mostly because it hurt to see them so happy with something he may never get. Flying back home, where Claire was busy trying to get over whatever stomach bug she'd come down with. He hated leaving her by herself, but she wanted him to come out and at least see the new baby.

“You look a little better,” he said when he saw her sitting in the kitchen, nursing a bowl of soup.

“I am feeling better,” she replied, kissing him when he sat next to her. “How are they?”

“Fantastic,” he told her. “It's a boy; they named him Andriel.”

“I like that,” she said with a grin. 

He pulled her close, kissing her deep and slow. As he let his hand wander down her front, he felt a bundle of fresh, brand new energy...right at her lower belly. Every inch of him went completely still as he focused inward. And sure enough, there it was. The exact same energy he'd felt in anybody he's known.

“Mariel,” he prayed, “Could you grace us with your presence?”

“What's wrong?” Claire asked, looking up at him with worry. “You're scaring me a little.”

“It's going to be ok,” he told her, pulling her hair back from her face. “I just...need a second opinion on something.”

“Hello, brother Balthazar,” Mariel greeted as she appeared. “And to you as well, Claire. What do you need me for?”

“Could you please come here and tell me if you feel something?” he asked.

“Sure,” she answered.

The look on her face had him beaming, pulling Claire even closer as he asked her in his mind if he was right about his assumptions. When she confirmed it, he about burst into tears.

“What is going on?” Claire asked, sounding a little scared.

“Something we both want, love,” he answered, taking her hand, placing it on top of his. “Claire, you're pregnant. That's why I called Mariel; to confirm it.”

“Really?” she asked, tears already spilling down her face.

“I'd never joke about this, Claire,” he told her. “We're going to have a family.”

She hugged him tight, her joy a palpable force in the air.

“Guess they were right when they said patience is a virtue,” she chuckled, wiping her face clean.

“You don't know the half of it,” he said with a smile on his face, kissing her again.


End file.
